Worlds Collide
by Feline Avalon
Summary: Takes place right after "Once More with Feeling". Q brings Willow to Voyager...


Worlds Collide: Chapter 1 

By: Feline Avalon (eternalvenussenshi@hotmail.com) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Weak from lack of air, Buffy broke the kiss and rested her head upon Spike's chest. She was confused at what she had just done. Did she do it because she actually felt something for the blonde vampire or was it like what she sang, because she just wanted to feel? Ever since she had been resurrected from her grave, she had been cold and nearly emotionless. But when her lips came into contact with his, she was engulfed in a fire. A fire she could actually feel.

Spike stroked her hair, wondering why had she decided to just up and kiss him like that. Did it mean that she felt something for him in return? He opened his mouth to question her recent action, but shut it and pushed her away when Willow appeared from around the corner.

Buffy shot him a questioning look and he motioned towards the redheaded witch. Buffy glanced over at her. "Oh..." She agreed with Spike, even if she wasn't sure about how she felt towards him. If there was something between them, it was too early to tell the Scooby Gang about.

Willow shot a glare Spike's way. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Buffy, who had backed away from him and was now standing next to Willow. "Your right Slayer, that...er...charm needs to be destroyed so we don't have to live through the bloody _Sound of Music _again."

"Huh? OH! Yeah, I'll destroy it."

Willow's glare stood and Spike decided he should leave. He didn't fit in and most likely never would. So, he turned around and walked away.

Buffy sighed as she watched him leave then turned to Willow. 

"Buffy, I'm-"

"Sorry!?" Buffy snapped. "Sorry for bringing me back? Sorry for pulling me out of paradise? Sorry for making my life a living hell!? Save your apology for someone who cares!" She could feel the tears coming and blinked them back.

"Buff-" Willow reached out to comfort her, but Buffy jerked away.

"No!" She shouted, turned on her heels and ran. Ran away from the person who she once called her best friend in the world. Only now, she wasn't so sure anymore. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

~*~

Chakotay turned around in his chair at the sound of the turbo lift doors opening and closing. "Sleep well?"

Janeway smiled and plopped down in her chair beside his, "Gladly, yes. It feels sort of strange to go to sleep without having to worry about the Borg or somebody else who wants to blow Voyager to smithereens."

"...Right..." Chakotay chuckled and shook his head. Janeway's sense of humor was a little out of whack. He cleared his throat and pressed a few buttons on the console between their chairs, "Seven of Nine has boosted the inertial dampers up to 98%. She says to give a couple more hours and she can have them up to full strength again."

"Must you always bother with boring repairs," a voice from behind said.

The captain groaned and rolled her eyes, she knew that voice. "What do you want Q?"

Q popped up in front of them, wearing the same Starfleet get up that most of the crew did. "Oh, I don't want anything Kathy darling."

Janeway flinched at the name 'Kathy', but decided to let Q finish before she threw insults at him.

"I came her to help."

"Help?" The captain looked a Q blankly. What did she need help with, minus the fact that her and her crew were currently in the middle of the blasted Delta Quadrant? Voyager was functioning properly, the Borg were off their backs, and there wasn't any Herogen trying to hunt the crew for fun and games. "And just what do I need help with, Q?"

Q looked at her like he knew something she didn't, yet he expected her to know. "Oh, I think you know that." He smiled mischievously, like always, and snapped his fingers.

~*~

Willow sighed as she watched Buffy take off. Turning, she walked back inside the Bronze.

Tara walked toward her. She was mad at her for playing with her memory, but she knew that Willow need comfort right now. "Will--Willow!"

A bright light engulfed Willow and she disappeared in a bright flash.

~*~

"Ahh!" Willow cried as she hit the hard floor of the bridge. She pushed herself up and rubbed the bump on her head. "Owe...huh? Wh-Where am I?" To her it looked like she was on the set of _Galaxy Quest _or some other sci-fi space movie. Willow grabbed onto the back of the chair in front of her and pulled herself up and stood. She turned to find a bunch of strange people pointing what looked to her like laser guns at her.

Q smiled and turned to Janeway, "Here she is. I brought her to you, know you have to figure out the rest."

Janeway clenched her teeth, "Q what do yo-"

"Ta-ta Kathy!" He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Willow stood there, frozen, unable to move. She wanted to ask them where she was and who they were, but the only sound her throat would make was a lame sounding, "Huh?"

Janeway pressed her fingers to her throbbing forehead, and looked to Tuvok. Before she could say anything, the Vulcan had stunned the confused Willow and was carrying her off to the brig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Trek: Voyager, even though I wish I did... *looks at Q with pleading puppy-dog eyes. Q shakes his head*...damn...oh well, I don't own them...stupid Q...

A/N: I didn't know how to spell Herogen, so the spelling you see may not be the right one. Please e-mail me if you know the correct spelling.

****

To be continued...


End file.
